


i think about you as i dance

by sunset_oasis



Series: Drabbles of the Black Widow [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: After their deaths, every man she kissed reminded her of Regulus Black, and everyone woman she kissed reminded her of Lily Evans.





	i think about you as i dance

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

**_Now._ **

"Remember, don't choose a side in a war," she told her son, and he nodded solemnly, looking at her with those dark brown eyes that were so much like hers, except more innocent. "Don't make yourself a target."

"There isn't a war going on, though," he said to her. His young voice sounding like someone who just pointed out something obvious, like a kid thinking he's clever enough and understood all the problems in the world. She wondered fleetingly, had she ever been this young?

She thought of what Regulus had said before heading off to the cave and never came back. She thought about the Horcruxes he'd mentioned. Her mouth tightened slightly, "There will be."

He frowned, his eyebrows pulling together thoughtfully. "How do you know?" It didn't sound like a challenge to the truth of the statement – more like he already figured out she knew more about Voldemort than she was letting on. Sharp and shrewd, even at this age. She wished he would be more subtle in asking these questions though – she'd have to train him on that. If he ended up being more dramatic than subtle, she would definitely blame it on the Black family genes.

"One day, I'll tell you the story behind it," she said softly, "right now, you should go to bed."

 

* * *

 

After their deaths, every man she kissed reminded her of Regulus Black, and everyone woman she kissed reminded her of Lily Evans. Well, not reminded her of how the kisses felt  _similar_ , but rather how it would never be good as kissing them, how it would never compare.

"You're beautiful," her husband murmured, and she easily managed a blindly sweet smile back at him. It was surprisingly easy how these reactions could be summoned after tons of practice.

Her tongue ran across her lips seductively with the same practiced ease, and then she remembered she was wearing the dark red lipstick, the one Lily always liked.

The one she'd been wearing that day at the Slug Club Party.

 

* * *

 

**_Then._ **

Regulus and Gabriella had been casually hooking up for a while, and went to the Slug Club Party together. They were just getting a drink after some dance when Regulus asked, "Is it just me, or does Evans looks prettier when she looks sad?"

"Hmm," Gabriella peered over, her eyes appreciative. "It's probably because she let her hair down today. It feels different than the way she usually tied it into a ponytail. I like it."

Evans seemed to feel their gaze on her, and looked up. Their eyes met, and Gabriella's lips slowly pulled upwards, lazy and disarming. Evans blinked.

"Control your charms, darling," Regulus murmured, amused.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she retorted, sweetly.

"Unleashing it," he said drily.

"In a calculated, controlled way," she assured him under her breath. She threw an arm across his shoulders, "let's go over, shall we?"

 

* * *

 

**_Now._ **

Gabriella glanced over the collection of 1970's muggle music, occupying a whole cabinet in her study. She chose one from the collection, and pushed open a secret door on the side of the cabinet, leading to a large ballroom. She let the music play and closed her eyes as she started dancing, just like she always liked to do when she was alone.

She was certainly alone tonight. Her son was at school, and her husband just died – not much to her surprised since she'd orchestrated it. Her occasionally friend-with-benefits was out of the country at the moment, chasing some headlines abroad.

So she danced, her body fluid like water, syncing with the rhythm perfectly as she whirled around. When she closed her eyes, she could imagine them dancing just mere inches away from her.

The music sped up, and so did she.

 

* * *

 

**_Then._ **

"Evans, would you like to dance with us?" Regulus asked, as they approached the Gryffindor.

She raised an eyebrow, "With both of you?"

"If you prefer it to be just me, that's fine to," Gabriella said smoothly. "Your hair looks beautiful, by the way."

Evans blushed a little, while Regulus commented wryly, "So much for teamwork."

"Teamwork doesn't necessarily mean everyone shares the same results," Gabriella smirked, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. Evans' gaze followed Gabriella's lips to Regulus's. Gabriella turned back to the redhead. "So?"

"Yeah, I'll dance with you," Evans said, sounding a little breathless.

"Plural you?" Regulus asked, half-teasing, half-hopeful.

Evans flashed him a small smile. "Yeah, plural."

 

* * *

 

**_Now._ **

Evans had gone back with them to their dorm – or more precisely, Regulus's dorm –that night. They'd probably all thought it was a one-time thing, but it had turned out to be not just. Slowly she'd become Lily to them, rather than Evans. Slowly it had developed into something more.

So slow that it made how it'd all fallen apart looked so fast in comparison. Regulus's rant about family pressure, about his parents' expectation, and Lily's accusation of "ridiculous pureblood ideology", about morals, about the right versus the wrong.

She had thought, from the start, that this wasn't something that was going to last long. But she also hadn't known how everything could shatter into pieces in mere one night.

If she'd learned anything from that, it was that sides tore people apart.

When she danced alone in her ballroom, like now, she preferred not to think about how long it had lasted before falling apart. She preferred to think about the first night, short but brilliantly bright, like a star burning through the sky.

As she lost herself in the music, she felt the memories and present blurring together, and she couldn't quite clear see the boundaries anymore. She felt like a part of her was back in that day, back at the party, where they'd all first danced together.

A happier, brighter, more innocent time.

Sometimes she wished she could drown herself in music and memories.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
